


AoKise Songfics

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Songfics, AoKise1. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum2. As Long As You Love Me - BSB





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed up so they use different names in random times.  
> Ignore that. xD  
> I'm testing out whether people prefer reading stories grouped into one, or stories posted into one series. (Share you thoughts below?)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine realizes his feelings for Kise. But then he becomes afraid that if they did try a relationship, he'd only disappoint Kise. So he starts to put space in between them. Kise chooses to respect Aomine's wishes above his own feelings.
> 
> A little drinking makes them rethink their decisions.
> 
> Need You Now - Lady Antebellum SongFic

The song's a mere background murmur to Aomine's drowsy ears while the darkness is nearly absolute, excluding the dim glow of his phone and the sliver of moonlight shining through clouded skies behind his half-shuttered windows.

 **_Picture perfect memories, s_ ** _**cattered all around the floor,** _

Without looking, Aomine finds, selects _type,_ then glides his thumb over the keypad. The fact that he's made errors is clear as crystal in his mind, but that's strange, seeing as he doesn't actually know what he's writing.

_Or doing._

  
**_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more..._ **

Arms dotted with goosebumps, toes are cold against the hardwood flooring. After one more of many shivers, he wonders if he should turn on the heater, but the thought is shortly dismissed.

After all, the cold never hurt anyone.

It's heat that _burns_.

_**And I wonder... if I ever... cross your mind,** _

He is playing music again because the thoughts haunt him the most at night, when it's soundless, too peaceful to do anything but think and reflect on _them._

_Though he does wonder if Kise is doing the same._

**_For me it happens all the time..._ **

To get more comfortable, Aomine shifts and leans farther back into bedside, allowing his head to tip back to rest on the mattress. Now he's able to make out the shape of the ceiling light. A dull ache in his tailbone remains a tiny reminder that asks why he doesn't lying on his bed like a rational person, but the thought is countered by the way he chooses to pretend it's because he's not tired right now, and not because he wants to forget that there would be empty space beside him.

Designated specially. _Just l_ _ike torn out pages of his story, missing puzzle pieces of his life, the gaping hole in his heart. Belonging here, with him should be Kise._

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

_"Hey." Soundlessly, Aomine walks up to the blond standing behind a vendor's cart. He knew Kise would be here, because he knows Kise, knows that the blond needs a mineral drink after every game._

_"Hey- oh! Uh... Aominecchi... hi?" He spins around. Though his words implied he hadn't know who was speaking, from the way his eyes hadn't flashed with surprise, Aomine knows Kise is just trying to buy time._

_Too bad for him._

_Aomine barely hesitates before he blurts out, "...Wanna get out of here?"_

_And then he's pleasantly surprised when Kise's face breaks into a gentle smile as he shyly murmurs, "Thought_ _you'd never ask."_

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

He doesn't realize his finger has been slipping... hitting... _sending_.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now** _

Aomine glances at the empty, half-crushed cans littered around the room, and then back to his phone. The music appears to have decreased in volume, but Aomine actually knows it's because the drinking

All the drinking really does is just make him even more desperately moony than he already is. All his hopeless feelings that lead to nowhere, the never ending _what ifs,_ and the pointless thoughts that he _thinks_ he has managed to subdue- they're just mere embers constantly flickering on his smoldering heart. But then the alcohol is gasoline, thrown freely onto this semi-passive situation. With a snap, suddenly everything he feels is bursting into wild roaring flames beyond his control.

_The fire consumes him._

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.** _

But soon enough, it burns out. The ashes and embers remain, waiting to burn again the next night, but the soft numbness left by the smoke is him bordering the line of consciousness. Soon, he'll trip and fall through the boundary into a peaceful sleep that isn't ridden with dreams.

**_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._ **

Close _enough,_ Aomine smiles humorlessly. _But I'd change the words to, "I've always needed you."_

**XXXXXXXX**

_"...'s_ _been a while, huh?"_

_"Yeah. It has..."_

_There's a bit of awkward silence because they don't know how to pick up from where their chapter last left off. But basketball has always been their answer, so they let the uncomfortable conversation temporarily sink away while a game takes them afloat._

_One round after another, the awkwardness melts away like summer sunlight on frost and they revert back to their old selves, where Aomine is trash talking, shoving, and bullying, and Kise is retorting, shoving back, and complaining again, like their lives depend on it._

_"You forget how to play pretty boy?"_

_"Shut up! And stop going easy!"_

_"Then try to keep up, will ya?_

_"That's funny coming from you, old man!"_

_"Oi! What was that Ryouta?!"_

_"Haha, your hearing's gone bad too, huh Daiki?_ _I said, 'BITE ME!'"_

_"...You actually have a fucking death wish, don't you?!"_

_"No, but I can grant you yours!"_

_"Why you little- c'mere, I'm gonna kill you!"_

_"Ha! Catch me if you can!"_

_By the end, they both have cramps in their sides from all the swigs of water they have stolen from mixing up each other's water bottles and all the fighting (mild bruises too), laughing and fun they've had._ _  
_

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

Kise rubs his eyes, yawns, and glances at his phone. The picture of a overjoyed and laughing Aomine, eyes shinning, smile bright, with his arms tangled around a younger version of him (equally ecstatic from winning their first championship together) gazing back at him makes his mouth slide into a ghost of the happy expression.

_**Another shot of whiskey,** **c** **an't stop looking at the door** _

Kise wonders why he rejected his agent's request to go to another important party with fans in favor of getting wasted alone on his porch in the middle of the night. _Or was it morning?_

He watches the occasional car drive by, headlights serving as beacons in the secluded dark world of night.

It's been drilled into his head thousands of times: _If something needs to be done, stop waiting and go get it done._ Whenever he's asked for advice by budding models, personal beliefs by media, this is his go-to phrase.

And yet, he immediately becomes a stubborn hypocrite who refuses to heed those words when the most important thing in his life, and _to him_ , raises an issue.

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before** _

Most days, Kise wishes his _problem_ would simply just confront him.

Especially since Aomine was never one to be shy. Even when they'd first met, it was Aomine grinning, drawling, " _Hey pretty boy. 's Kise Ryouta, right_?" He'd immediately loved Aomine's straightforward honesty and bluntness. So why was it now, Aomine was perfectly content with avoiding him and letting him do as damn well pleased, as long as he wasn't personally afflicted?

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
**

Kise wants a confrontation.

That's right, a straightforward confrontation where they can sort things out, say the things they _want_ to say, _need_ to say. Where he doesn't have to disguise his feelings as a plastic copy of himself, letting the conversation fall through by simply nodding yes, shaking no. He wants to voice his feelings.

Frustratedly hiss _,_ _Damn it, why do you keep ignoring me?_

Desperately plead _,_ _Daiki, you have to stop pushing me away..._

Breathlessly whisper, _I know you're not exactly aware of me, but I like you and need you all the same... just thought you should know.  
_

_**For me it happens all the time.  
** _

And he hopes Daiki will, for some inexplicable reason, _reciprocate_.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,** _

_**And I need you now.  
** _

Absentmindedly he scrolls through his messages, mentally sorting and filing them in order of importance. Then, with a start, he realizes Aomine has started a new conversation with him... Subject less, untitled, Kise notes it began approximately four minutes ago.

His brain wonders why Aomine is also awake at this stupid hour, but the rest of his less rational self is struggling with deciding to ignore him. Or respond.

 _It's been weeks since we've spoken..._ What _could you possibly want? At this time?_

This surprise is a deadweight stone dropping into his stomach with acid worry boiling around it. Kise decides this could be an emergency- has to be. Why else would your ex best friend call you in the middle of the night?

Inhaling a breath of cool night air, he steels his trembling nerves and swipes to answer Aomine.

**Untitled Conversation- Aomine (Aominecchi)**

Aomine _: hey ryouta_

Aomine _: you awak? I know its late_

Aomine _: if you are, get somme sleepif you arent, sweeet dreams_

Aomine: _so_

Aomine _: I was thinking_

 

Kise releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He's tremendously relieved Aomine doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger, but confusion - _what the hell is going on_? - is taking over. After all, Aomine can be dumb, but not stupid; though anyone else reading the conversation might assume that a) he is or b) he's high.

And the worry churning inside him remains with those words, " _I was thinking..."_

Kise musters bits of his limited courage, selects the contact number, and dials. All the while, telling himself he just wants to make sure his friend is okay, and not that he wants to hear the reason of his pining.

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.** _

His phone connects, there's one ring-

"Hi." Aomine's usually gruff voice is a little breathless and higher pitched than normal, and right away, Kise is aware he's drunk. At once disappointment comes crushing down at him and his stomach sinks.

"Hi," Kise returns distantly, distracted by his personal thoughts. Obviously, Aomine being drunk, had nothing better to do but prank a friend, maybe give him a mini heart-attack.

_But fuck it,_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.** _

Kise would settle for drunk, oblivious, and unreciprocating Aomine who only saw him as a friend, over no Aomine, any day.

* * *

Phone pressed against his ear, Aomine struggles to swallow, his throat, mouth, tongue are dry. He has no idea what to say- _he never has_ , _not when it comes to Kise._

A couple seconds of silence passes by, where Aomine can actually listen to Kise's quiet inhales and gentle exhales. And lining it, what resembles uncertainty. Though the other's doesn't begin to match his own.

_Goddamn it, why did I pick up? I should've ignored him!_

A tiny voice inside his head sniggers, _like you've been doing for the past few weeks?_ Still, none of the guilt is strong enough to wrench his pathetic, prideful self into apologizing.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.** _

Kise's voice suddenly breaks through. "Are you alright?"

"'course I am," Aomine grumbles. He jolts when he notices how his voice sounds gravelly, pouty and petulant, a lot like Kise.

"So..."

Kise's voice returns and Aomine can practically see him; phone pressed to his ear, mouth forming shapes every second or so, but then, unsatisfied with those words, he closes his mouth again and bites his lips.

"What were you thinking _?"_

"What?"

Clearing his throat, Kise clarifies, "In the conversation. You said _, 'so, I was thinking,' "_ The way he says those words gives Aomine the feeling that he's been going over them for a while, trying to decipher some sort of secret meaning. "So what were you thinking?"

Aomine doesn't bat an eyelash, doesn't blink, doesn't hesitate; the answer just calmly volunteers to present itself. So strolling out of his mouth is,

"I miss you."

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.** _

The line goes quiet. Aomine visualizes Kise gaping like a fish forced out of water, out of his comfort zone.

But suddenly, in a quiet, chuckling whisper comes,

"Aominecchi you're the worst _."_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.** _

The way Kise sounds like he's shaking his head, crying, and laughing all at the same time makes something in his stomach burble warmly. It's not like the intense and aggressiveness of fires; this feeling is simply _warm._ From his cold toes all the way up to his forehead, Aomine feels warm, and more lighthearted than he has been in a while.

"Yeah," Lips touching the phone screen, Aomine smiles to himself in the darkness. "But that's the best part of me."

The cold, iron barriers between them, built over the last few weeks, pretty much completely break down in the next seven minutes.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.** _

They still dance around the topic of him ignoring Kise, and why Kise accepted that decision, but everything else brightens bit by bit. Indirectly, they mutually agree to slowly rebuild their friendship.

**XXXXXXX**

In the process, Kise is reminded of a few things about Aomine, including,

Aomine is insensitive, blunt and not one to sweet talk or suck up, and to dumb to pick up on any sort of subtle hint one might drop.

Aomine's shoulders are broader than before. They're nicely defined, fit the rest of his figure in a way Kise finds is pleasing to the eye, and comfortable when you rest your head on them.

Aomine is his best friend. He can brighten Kise's day, or make it interesting- two severely different things. Aomine also always manages to draw out Kise's feelings in a way so that he can't help but screw all the expectations he's given as a model, and act completely like himself.

Aomine is l-a-z-y.

Aomine is kinda ruggedly attractive, with his classic bad boy look and his casually-badass attitude. Though his obnoxious smirks don't make Kise's heart flutter, the few, rare smiles he grants tend to do the trick.

Aomine understands him. Sometimes when he walks into the room, distressed, upset or seething with fury, Aomine will quietly get up to move to him, nudge him a little, stay by his side, distract him, and make him forget all his problems.

Aomine is like a cat. He's obnoxious, grumpy, rude, and aggressive. But when he wants to be, he's also the sweetest thing in the world.

Aomine brought basketball into his life, but he also gave Kise the gift of himself. Kise will never take either gift for granted.

_**I just need you now** _

And Aomine does the same _,_ relearning _..._

Kise is a little shit, a whining man-child, and a fricken spoiled princess.

Kise has hands smaller than his, softer and paler. They look kinda holdable.

Kise is his best friend. One night, they rip a prank on Akashi that is so epic, Nijimura punishes them by kicking them both off the team for a week and sending them to tutoring classes.

Kise's favourite soup is, quote, " _Onion gratin, not French onion, you dolt_!"

Kise is pretty with his chiseled face, slim waist, milky skin, hair golden blond, eyes liquefied amber, heart-stopping smile, ( _not that BS grin he gives to his fans_ ) and with a personality that can be summed up as, human sunshine.

Kise is like a dog. He's enthusiastic, noisy, attention-demanding, and demanding. But he's also loyal and just,  _there for you,_ beyond possible imagination. 

Kise's fighting spirt is what keeps Aomine on his toes in their games, so much that Aomine actually has to start practicing again, just to make sure he can stay on top, one step ahead. Though, every once in a while, he lets Kise win a close game.

Kise is a necessary constant in his life that went missing. Now that he's back, Aomine doesn't think he'll ever be able to let go.

 _ **Yeah** **b**_ ** _aby_ ,** _**I need you now.** _


	2. As Long As You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR, CJ <3
> 
> For the prompts, The Way You Said, “I hate you,”  
> 29\. Because I played you the song that was on when we first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logical and cultural errors, excuse :P

**_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
_** **_I'm leaving my life in your hands_ **

They are sitting on the couch, Kise texting some friend, Aomine skirting through his one ginormous music playlist he has because of his tendencies to avoid organization.

It is a summer night. It is cool, just enough, with the air conditioning, except they are sitting close together, bare feet, cold toes brushing, and the rest of their bodies pressed together loosely.  It’s Saturday, and they’re both in the mood to enjoy it. Casually.

Aomine’s attention and finger catches on a song.

 **_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
_** **_Risking it all in a glance_ **

They’ve been dating for 2 years and 3 months, if you want to count the days of their second year at Teiko, where Aomine found himself unable to contain himself against an equally-incessantly flirtatious Kise. And finally gave up on the night of their secured state as champions, where Kise smirked at him with bright eyes shot with shared joy until Aomine just couldn’t keep his feelings down, and pushed him up against the exit doors of the school to hear a low whisper of, “ _Hi, Daiki.”_ before _he_ was the one being kissed, warm with the flames exhaled into his system on a cold winter day.

 **_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
_** **_I can't get you out of my head_ **

Yes, Aomine falls _hard_ for that boy; just like he falls for tired, impatient Kise on the day they meet. Tired of bordom, impatient for inspiration- and then suddenly reawakened with a new spark inside him. Aomine thinks he may have lit Kise up, but the eternal blaze in his blood’s not just a product of his own.

That he was so smitten by blond hair and a pretty face, is what people had found ludcrious, and worth their scorn. That the truth is he falls, blindingly, too much youth in his trust and judgement, is what is really the truth.

And above that, Aomine remembers _t_ _he song_.

The popular but foreign American song with its vague blur of incomprehensible words and catchy melody had been the number one hit that year, Aomine recalls now. And was treated accordingly, played again and again on the radio, for school dances and club meetings and festivals. Aomine remembers hitting Kise in the back of the head with a ball to see the face of the supposed sports' star out of curiosity and hearing it blasting when he runs back into the gym. The coach changes the radio station and in a slash of chance, it is on again when Kise is flashing a genuine, bright-eyed smile at Aomine when he says, "Your name, superboy?"

(And of course, thereafter, was a period of time when Kise would sing it whenever, claiming his sisters had forced him to learn so they could chorus together. It is then that Aomine learns that he loves Kise’s voice. And learns the lyrics himself. In case he ever needs to use them.)

 **_Don't care what is written in your history  
_** **_As long as you're here with me_ **

The dim phone screen stares back at him, only returning to light when his pointer dips. The selection plays and Aomine breathes in the song.

( _Their song?_ )

_**I don't care who you are** _

A variation of a lunge, Kise sort of just throws himself over Aomine’s lap.

_**Where you're from** _

The latter grunts in discomfort because Kise is _heavy._ Though his boyfriend has won, swiping the phone, he doesn't bother to roll off his victim. And then, Aomine is telling the world to shut up because then, Kise is softly singing, 

_**What you did** _

His eyes alternate between closed out of bliss and aglow with nostalgia and when Aomine looks at him, he's able to see each memory Kise is lost in for himself.

_**As long as you love me** _

"I hate you," Kise sighs and everything from his light voice and lax shoulders, to the way he watches Aomine's expression as he slowly drops his head and leans in to kiss Aomine slow and sweet, that says this could not be further than from the truth _ **.**_

_**Who you are** _

"I told you no crying on the weekends." Kise says, and with some mirth Aomine recognizes the comment goes for his boyfriend himself. Said boyfriend buries his face into Aomine's neck and he feels the slight dampness of actual tears against his skin. Muffled poorly, Kise mumbles, "My eyes are going to get all red and I'm going to have a headache and my skin is going to look blotchy and I'm going to look all ugly-

_**Where you're from** _

Aomine presses his lips against Kise's crown and breathes, "Shut up, idiot."

_**Don't care what you did** _

"You're the idiot," Kise sniffles. "I hate you."

_**As long as you love me** _

"Yeah, yeah..." Aomine says, closing his eyes. "As long as you love me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstreet Boys; I love their music, but Nick Carter is a piece of crap, thank you. Don't know about his case of sexual assault? Haha, that's his intention ;)  
> Cheers to AoKise;  
> ~Cat


End file.
